colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor Velázquez the V
Viktor is the fifth of his name as the kingpin of crime in the Dead Gentlemen mafia. The group has branches in nearly all the major cities of the UK and boasts complete control of the drug and illegal arms trades in Slotham and the nearby cities. Background Viktors I - IV The crime organisation of the Dead Gentlemen was first started by Viktor the I, beginning small but gradually growing and infecting more and more areas like a tumour. Viktor II inherited the ‘business’ on his father’s death (heart problems) but only controlled it very briefly as he also died when he experienced severe heart problems, that is he was shot through the chest by his wife, Olivia Redthorn, who was in league with his brother Vincent. Vincent took the name Viktor (a family tradition for the head of the house to be named Viktor) and became Viktor the III but his control over the organisation was poor and so he was also murdered by Olivia (who had become his wife) supported by some of the organisation heads. This then lead to a short period of internal war over the control of the mafia between Olivia and her allies and the youngest brother Valentine and his allies. Valentine being the youngest and shortest of a ruthless family had typically developed a superiority complex and a vicious mind that lead to him not only winning the conflict over control but entirely eliminating all the opposition. Under his control, now called Viktor IV, the mafia not only recovered from the deterioration it had experienced over the previous decade or so but underwent aggressive expansion under his control. Any traces of potential threat from the Barons (the title given to regional coordinators) resulted in the baron in question along with his men being wiped out and it became apparent that crossing the Dead Gentlemen mafia was even more suicidal than it had ever been before. Eventually Viktor the IV died from heart failure like his great-grandfather. His son, who’s first name was actually Viktor, became Viktor the V. Viktor V Like his father Viktor the V is short but to compensate he wears women’s high leather boots (with heels) and long leather coats along with either a suit or women’s clothes with his long hair greased back. Obviously no one questions his fashion choices or his occasional sporting of makeup and those that do soon cease to make comments- it’s hard to make comments with the heel of a boot pushing on your throat. His age isn’t easy to determine just by looking at him but he’s in his 30s as is his wife Nadine Bishop, the daughter of a rival mafia who betrayed her father for Viktor. She prefers to wear men’s clothes and wears her hair short at all times. The main drug he sells is a powerful hallucinogenic for outrageous prices, he is also known to be a loan shark and an arms dealer and he enforces his control partly through his own private men and mercenaries such as the SGA. His private men are elite by gangster standards and throughout the history of the mafia the men (and women) chosen were always nobodies- people who should be dead or shouldn’t exist, or never existed as far as the authorities knew, hence the name Dead Gentlemen. There is no discrimination amongst the ranks of these ‘troops’ and people of any ethnicity or gender can be members and so residents of Slotham and other cities are always wary that anyone they meet could in fact just be an alias of a Dead Gentleman- those that cross them or the mafia are seldom seen intact again. Trivia The naming of the head of the family as Viktor was a tradition the family had maintained for many generations. The first born son was always called Viktor but if for whatever reason they did not pass the ‘title’ of head of the family onto their offspring, the next of kin would take the name Viktor in place of their original name (regardless if they were male or female- there have been female Viktors in the past). The inclusion of the numeral after the name came into effect when the mafia was set up to convey a royal theme. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Normos Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Velázquez Family